


A Typical Holiday

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Evil never sleeps. Nor takes a holiday.<br/>Disclaimer: Bellisario owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Holiday

The lab hummed with Abby's machines. Her music, turned loud, all but rattled the walls. She wore a dress with sparkly tiny skulls over her shoulders and in a stripe from one shoulder toward her opposite hip. The hem swayed just above her knees and her back was mostly bare beneath the white lab coat she wore.

New Year's Eve, and a murder kept them at work late with the threat another murder was in the offing. Time Square played on mute in a corner of her computer screen. 

"Abby, Ducky asked me to bring this to you," Tim said as he walked in. 

She signed for the package. 

"You look nice." 

"Don't try it, Tim." 

His eyebrows shot up. "Try what?"

"You know what! It's New Year's Eve. Why do killers have to take every holiday from us?" She sighed, glancing toward the screen and Times Square. "Look, it's almost midnight!"

Tim put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing. They watched together as the ball fell and the people on screen chanted down silently. As the ball lit up and midnight struck, Tim leaned in to give Abby a kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year, Abby." 

She leaned against him for a few seconds, letting out a sigh. The sound of Major Mass-Spec's completing its testing jerked them aapart. "Great! Maybe this will be what we need to help solve this and we can still make the after parties!" Abby rushed toward her machine. 

Tim grinned but shook his head as he walked out of the lab. Abby was definitely right - no one ever took a holiday break on this job. They had to make them where they could. 

After they solved this crime.


End file.
